


Sisters in Blood and Bond

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Meeting Again, Red Room, Sisters, broken relationship, nat's sister, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Natasha had a little sister? Natalia Alianovna Romanova had a little sister, but would Natasha Romanoff claim the same? Or did the Red Room ruin them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey Sis

Their gazes all fell on you, who’s strung up from the ceiling by your wrists. Your hair is matted on you face and a black muzzle covers the lower half. You aren’t bothered by the fact that you’re forced to stand on the tips of your toes to relieve the pressure on your shoulders. Nor do you seemed bothered by the pain the severe bruises on your body must be causing. And the muzzle doesn’t bother you in the least bit. In fact you whole body is relaxed. Then they noticed your eyes. 

“Her eyes,” mutters Clint staring at you in sick fascination. “They’re…”

“Dead.” States Natasha stepping forward. As she moves you snap your head up and your gaze locks on Natasha’s. In that moment Nat no longer saw death, she saw herself reflected. “Sofia?” 

Flashes of a time long ago flit through Nat’s mind. She saw two small girls giggling and laughing. Those same girls being forced to train in the Red Room. Green eyes stare into (e/c) ones as the two girls lie cuffed to their beds facing each other. A small smile as the younger girl presses a kiss to the older one’s cheek. The sounds of screaming as the younger girl is forced to make her first kill. Nat blinks as she recalls moments of her youth that shaped her into who she is today. 

You look away and then do an impressive lift as you pull your legs above you head to grab onto the chain holding you up so you can unhook your wrists from where they were hung. When you land perfectly on your feet you hunch your back and roll your shoulders trying to stretch out the muscles before unlocking your bonds with ease. You yank off the muzzle and stretch your jaw, “I never understood why they bothered trying to torture me. Seemed pointless.”

“Sofia?” Nat asks again her voice tight with emotion. 

You give the gathered agents a cool, appraising look and frown, “The name’s (y/n). Any reason you all decided to bust in and start killing people?”

Clint looks between Nat and you with a furrowed brow. “Is everything okay Nat?” His bow is drawn and an arrow is notched and waiting to be used should the need arise. From what he can tell you’re the most dangerous thing in the building and from the way you move you wouldn’t go down easily. If you decides to attack they won’t see it coming.

Nat’s expression drops and she looks hurt. “No. Never mind must be my mistake.”

“Uh huh,” mutter Clint. 

You stare at them both without expression before speaking. “Okay so you guys are obviously busy so I’m going to leave. You know things to do, places to go, people to kill. Maybe we’ll see each other again. I hear Budapest is nice this time of year…” 

“Hey wait!” Clint shouts going to run after you but you’re already vanishing into the darkness.

“До свидания сестра” (Goodbye sister) you whisper from the shadows and Nat’s head whips toward the noise so fast she cracks her neck. 

“Sofia! No come back!” she calls out in a panic. No words answer this time only silence. “Dammit! Search the facility.” Black Widow shouts at the agents and the scatter to search the warehouse from top to bottom one last time only to find nothing. (Y/n) is gone.

Nat and Clint sit side by side on the flight back and Clint can see the agitation in Nat’s whole demeanor. “What’s wrong Nat? Talk to me.” He pleads. “How did you know that woman, (y/n)?”

“Sofia,” whispers Nat. “Her name was Sofia Karina Romanova and she’s my little sister.”


	2. Silly Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into Nat again and she's left shaken.

It would be years later before Nat would run into her sister again. She would have some new friends but somehow kept the chips she constantly carries on her shoulder. Somethings never change and Nat was one of them. Her sister on the other hand… This time would be with the Avengers taking down a HYDRA base in the middle of nowhere. Nat was with Steve clearing the rooms inside and looking for the mainframe to download some data from when they ran into you exiting the very room they were heading for. 

“Sissy,” you acknowledge with a wink. You hair is several inches longer and you carry yourself with a new sense of tension as you encounter the two in the hallway. It’s easy to see the hardness in your eyes and the cruelty in the curve of your lips. Beautiful you may be but as deadly as ever. “Traveling with a different beau this time. I don’t think we’ve met, handsome, I’m (y/n).”

Steve looks at you confused while Nat pushes in front of him. “Sofia, what are you doing here?”

You smile and slip a small flash drive into your pocket. “Just retrieving a little something I’ve been looking for. No big deal and it’s (y/n) now, Sissy.”

“You know each other?” Steve asks still confused as to what’s happening. “Ma’am we’re going to need that flash drive.”

“Sorry Captain but I’ve got my orders,” you hear a loud explosion and whistle appreciatively. “Well looks like my backup is on time for once. It was nice seeing you again, Sissy, and wonderful to meet you Captain. Perhaps we’ll see each other another time.” With a nod of your head you snap your fingers and the hallway goes dark and when the lights come on you’re gone.

“Damn it,” hisses Nat as she sees that you’ve once again vanished before she could truly talk to you. “Get back here!”

You let out a tinkling laugh that echoes down the hall. “We both know I can’t do that. I wish we could see each other under less eventful circumstances but it seems fate has other plans. Try to stay safe.”

Steve looks around and ushers Nat into the room you came out of. “Come one Nat we don’t have time for distractions. Just look and see if there’s anything left that we need and then we can talk about your… sister?”

“Sure thing Captain.” Nat replies going over to one of the computers and looking through the files as quickly as she can. “She took everything.”

“Huh?” Steve comes over to look over Nat’s shoulder.

“Sof- (y/n) she got everything. All the relevant files that we wanted are gone.” Nat sighs and slams her hands on the keyboard. “She took everything!”

Steve places a hand on Nat’s shoulder, “Calm down Nat we can find her again.”

Nat lets out a strained laugh, “No, Captain, we can’t.”

“And why can’t we?” Steve challenges. “It can’t be that hard to track down one girl. Especially if you’ve got a family connection.”

“Because,” Nat holds back uncharacteristic tears. “Because she’s practically a fucking ghost. She should be dead, Captain. And yet here she is haunting my life.”


	3. Bye-bye Sissy

You used to wish your sister hadn’t forced you to escape. There was a time long before the present, before your beloved Sissy became Black Widow, when the Red Room wasn’t even a concept, and the two of you were just children. For you it was a beautiful memory that sometimes haunted your dreams. Because despite how beautiful it was it could never be that way again. She was Black Widow and you were just a ghost. Slinking about doing what needed to be done and staying alive. If you had stayed in the Red Room it would have been hell but at least you could have remained together. As it is the two of you live worlds apart.

“Get down!” shouts a male voice as bullets rain from above. You flit about the room taking out men as you go and staying to the shadows where you’re invisible to most. It was inevitable the Avengers would arrive but still when Iron Man flies in from above blasting gunmen down you feel a surge of relief. Dread quickly follows as you realize that if they’re here that means Nat is too. 

Whirling around you see her and Hawkeye coming in with Captain America. With a low chuckle you stick to your own plan and take care to remain unseen by both sides of the fight. Your people won’t be coming in after you on this one but the jobs done so all that left is to get the hell out of dodge. Yet something prevents you from cutting out and instead you stay and continue to fight as the chaos continues. 

“Nat watch out!” you hear Hawkeye shout and you turn in time to see a man aiming right at your sister. Time seems to stop as you see him fire as Nat turns to see the man. She fires back but that won’t stop the bullets. As you’re about to cry out you see Captain America’s shield swoop down in front of her, efficiently saving her from the bullets. You let out a sigh of relief.

Nat laughs, “Thanks Cap.”

“Anytime, ma’am.” He gives her a sault before moving off to handle another set of incoming attacks. 

For a moment you stand back and simply watch the coordinated fighting style the Avengers have as they take down countless enemies. You envy them their effortless teamwork and feel a pang of jealousy that you’ll never have that. No matter how much you crave to be part of a team, to be with your sister, you never will be. That just isn’t in the cards for you. A long time ago you accepted that but it doesn’t make you want it any less.

“Oi incoming baddies on your six!” You hear Iron Man shout and turn to see a swarm coming in through the door. With a sigh you decide you can do your share of the fighting then leave. No one will be the wiser that you were even there, just how you like it.

It’s easy to take out your share of bad guys and soon enough you’re panting, leaning back against the wall hidden in a dark corner. Nat is behind a crate some ten feet in front of you and it’s the closest you’ve gotten to her during the whole battle. A smile lights your face as you see how easily she takes down guys out. Your sister - the badass.

“NAT!” you hear Captain America yell and turn to see him running towards her. Turning back you see the guy with the gun stationed where no one can stop him from shooting Nat. There’s no one to stop the bullet this time. No Captain America with his fancy shield. 

You don’t even think.

You just move.

One second you’re safely hidden in the shadows and the next you’re flinging your body in front of Nat’s while shooting the man as you do. It’s all over in a minutes as you fall to the ground bullets littering your body. Somehow you manage to pull yourself up into a sitting position.

“No, no, no,” Nat pleads as she sees your broken form swaying from your seated position on the floor. “Guys I need some help over here! She’s been hit!”

“What who’s been hit?” You hear Iron Man ask.

“No,” Nat moans while trying to put pressure on the worst of your wounds. “Sofia, (y/n), my sister she’s been hit.”

You push her hands away and cup her cheek in your bloody palm. “It’s okay, Sissy. Everything is okay.”

She’s crying now as you cradle her face and wipe her tears away only to smear blood on her cheeks. “I love you,” she whispers in a broken voice. “I always loved you and I’m sorry you were alone. But it’s okay you aren’t going to die. I won’t let you.”

“Shh,” you whisper as you pull her into your embrace. “You saved me, Sissy. You always saved me. And it was time for me to save you.”

The fighting is dying down and you can see the other Avengers trying to make their way toward you both. “We’ll get you help. It’s going to be okay just stay still,” Nat says soothingly as she tries to get you to lie down only for you to force yourself to stand.

“No don’t stand you’ll only make it worse,” she tries to yank you down but you pull away from her.

“I’m not going to die here in your arms.” You state pulling her in for one last, long hug. 

She clings to you, “I’m not letting you go.”

With precision that comes with years of practice you slip out of her grip and manage to start limping away toward the shadows. “Bye-bye Sissy.”

“NO,” she lunges towards you but a spray of bullets to her right distracts her as she starts returning fire. Soon enough she’s caught up in the fight again too busy to notice as you stagger away. Blood drips from your wounds and each step costs you dearly. There’s no conceivable way you’re going to survive these wounds. The shadows welcome you back like an old friend and soon all you see is darkness.

After the battle has ended Nat finally starts looking for you. She finds the place where you were shot and follows the trail of blood leading to an area hidden in the shadow of a giant stack of crates. When she clicks on a flashlight to follow the rest of the trail she nearly drops the light in shock. The trail has gone dead. The darkness has swallowed you up and Nat can’t follow. 

Her eyes brim with tears and a few spill over as she drops to her knees, “Goodbye little one… May we meet again someday, in this world or the next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why I'm so obsessed with killing the reader (aka you) off but it's becoming a theme... Next time I'll try to write a less sad story.


End file.
